The Cottage
by spoodle monkey
Summary: Sometimes we all need a break, so the gang heads to the cottage! SLASH, more in later chapters. My first chaptered fic, go easy! read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Cottage

Summary: Sometimes everyone needs a break, so the gang heads up to the cottage. My first chaptered fic, please go easy!

Disclaimer: Don't own them, I have a Cam action figure and a Hunter action figure, but that's about it. It's safe to say, I probably will never own them…too bad.

Cam stared out the window, watching as the countryside flew by. As soon as anything of interest would appear, they would pass it by. To be frank, he was bored out of his mind.

The six of them were packed into Tori's van along with more luggage then they would ever need. Apparently, you really couldn't be too prepared, even if he did doubt that Tori needed her surf board for a lake. He still couldn't believe that he had agreed to this trip.

Dustin was talking with Shane, in the seat's in front of him. Apparently Shane was quizzing Dustin on what his uncles cottage was like. Dustin refused to tell him anything.

Tori and Blake were up front, Blake helping with the directions, and Tori driving. They had been ignoring everyone for the past half an hour after the argument over what music to play. They finally decided on the radio.

It was moments like this that Cam really missed his laptop. The others had figured out he was trying to bring it, and Hunter had ended up dragging him out to the van, while the others hid it.

Speaking of Hunter, Cam glanced over at the blond sitting on the seat next to him, flipping absently through a Motocross magazine. He didn't actually look like he was paying any attention to the magazine itself.

Hunter looked up, raising an eyebrow at Cam. Cam just shrugged and went back to starring out the window. Hunter. He really couldn't understand him. A lot of the time he was dark and broody, sarcastic and really annoying. Or at least to Cam he was, but then there were those moments where he was kind and sweet, thoughtful, surprising and possibly the only one that really understood him, and that was including his father. He glanced back over at the other man, watching him pretend to read one of the articles. Hunter was Hunter. He could be moody and a jerk but he could be charming, funny and fun to be around. Not to mention his good looks. Yup, Cam was so far gone on Hunter, it wasn't funny.

He turned back to the window, so his staring wouldn't be too obvious. Hunter didn't have a clue about how he felt and he really wanted to keep it that way. Tori knew though. That part was obvious. She tended to choose the most inconvenient times to bring it up, or talk to him about it. Although, he didn't mind too, too much. But he wouldn't be admitting that anytime soon.

He leaned to the side, which just happened to be towards Hunter, to read the clock on the dashboard. 1:16 pm. They had another 3 hours until they got to the cottage, and he was bored. He could always talk to Hunter for a bit, but he really couldn't think of anything he wanted to talk about with him, so that left staring out the window, reading a moto cross magazine and sleeping.

Sleep sounded really good at the moment, so he slid forwards in the seat, leaning his head back against the head rest. Not completely comfortable but it would have to do. He wasn't about to ask Hunter if he could borrow his shoulder as a pillow. He closed his eyes, trying to empty his mind so he could sleep. It was kind of cold, Tori chose to have the A/C cranked up all the way, so when a warmth seemed to engulf him, he was slightly confused. He opened one eye to see a crimson blanket wrapped around him. Hunter was still staring at the moto article, but he seemed to be smiling slightly. Strange, but welcomed. He closed his eyes and settled down, tugging the blanket closer.


	2. Chapter 2

The Cottage-Chapter 2 

**Disclaimer: Only own some dolls…oh and pictures I made with Photoshop, much fun. So to summarize, I own nothing. Except my brain.**

Summary: "Someone was calling to him. He tried ignoring it but the voice didn't seem to want to go away."

Someone was calling to him. He tried ignoring it but the voice didn't seem to want to go away. It was rather annoying. He was warm and way to comfortable to move right now. Besides, he had this feeling that if he moved, the strange peace that seemed to of settled over him would be disrupted and he couldn't have that, now could he?

The voice was back again, this time slightly louder, or maybe he was just more awake. Didn't really matter. He recognised the voice, it was one of those voices he liked to keep close. Blake. It was Blake's voice, but what did he want so early in the morning? As far as he knew, he didn't have to get up for another couple of hours, besides, Blake was never up before him.

"Fine Bro, suit yourself." Good, Blake was leaving him to sleep. He really was too comphy to move right now, but there was a strange pain growing in his back. Like he had been sitting in one spot for too long. But he wasn't sitting. He was in his bed. Except his pillow was hard, and hairy…and moving?

His eyes snapped open as a bright light went off in front of him. Something hard, banged into his jaw, as he sat forwards looking for intruders. He rubbed his eyes, looking from the laughing ninjas in front of him, to the slightly ruffled looking samurai beside him. Cam was rubbing his head, glaring at the others, with a crimson blanket resting half on his shoulder.

Tori was laughing, trying to look apologetic while holding up a digital camera, so they could see the picture. It was of Cam and himself, both asleep. Cam had his head resting on Hunters shoulder, with the blanket pulled up around his shoulders. Hunter had his head resting on top of Cams.

He looked over at Blake, who wasn't even trying to look sorry. He was too busy laughing. "Dude, I was trying to tell you that we're here." For the first time he noticed that Shane and Dustin were missing and Blake and Tori were leaning over the middle seat. Tori and Blake turned and climbed out of the van, with Hunter right behind them. Cam took a little longer, getting out and handing Hunter the blanket, folded up. "Thanks." He mumbled, heading to the back to get his luggage. Hunter just smiled, secretly pleased with how things turned out.

Glancing around, he took in their surroundings. The cottage looked more like a two story house, and he could hear water near by. They were surrounded by tall pine trees with the ground littered with pine needles. He spotted Blake heading towards the cottage with his duffle, and an idea popped into his head.

He stuffed the blanket, back into his backpack and ran to catch up with Blake. "Hey Bro, I was wondering if you could do me a favour." He looked around making sure they were out of earshot of the others, before continuing. "could you get me a copy of that picture?" If asked he would deny blushing, but if he got a copy, it would be worth it in the long run.

"Sure dude." Blake punched his arm lightly "you should just ask him out, you know."

"Yeah, like that would go over well. Dude, Cam so doesn't like guys." Hunter glanced over to where Cam was helping Tori unload the van.

"He doesn't have to like guys, he just has to like you. You never know. He acts like he likes you. Well, he doesn't yell at you half as much as he yells at the rest of us." Blake smiled at his joke then continued into the cottage.

Hunter turned, jogging back to the van to help unload the rest of the stuff. He slung his bag over his back, grabbing one of the coolers from the back. He trudged up the steps and through the screen door, dropping the cooler out of the way in the kitchen, he ran into Cam in the hall, carrying his own duffle.

"Rooms are on the second floor!" Dustins voices called down from upstairs.

Hunter shrugged and headed up the stairs, followed by Cam. Dustin's head appeared from one of the doorways to their left "These two are taken and Blake has the one over there." He informed them, before disappearing back into the room. Cam had already started down the hallway, opening the door at the end, he walked in and Hunter took that as his cue to take the one next to him.

The room was fairly large, with a double bed and large closet. He dropped his bag, looking out the window. There was a lake, and a beach, right out back. Hunter smirked as he watched his brother drag Tori around to show her the lake. Going through his bag, he pulled out his swimming trunks, before going to the door to announce very loudly "Cam, we're going swimming in three minutes. Hurry up." closing his door, before he got a annoyed comment. He changed quickly then walked to the next room, banging on the door.

"Alright, alright already. Let's go" Cam pulled open the door and Hunter quickly forgot any smart comment he was going to make. Cam was wearing green swimming trunks, with a tight black shirt. "What?" he asked looking down for whatever Hunter was staring at.

"Uh, nothing." Hunter turned trying not to blush and ignore his suddenly dry mouth. He quickly walked down the hallway, making Cam walk faster to catch up.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: "The water was freezing. There was no denying it."

Disclaimer: I'm on chapter 3 and still don't own them and unless my plans for world domination come through, I never will.

The water was freezing. There was no denying it. As he surfaced again, he caught sight of Tori laughing at his shocked look. So maybe diving straight into the lake wasn't the smartest idea, but he'd swam in colder and knew from experience that if you didn't go all the way in right away, it would take a long time to get used to.

Apparently Hunter knew this too, because he surfaced about ten feet away a few seconds later. He didn't look as shocked by the water as Cam felt, as he glanced around then went right back under.

He swam over to Blake and Tori, who were engaged in a small splashing fight. "hey what's that?" Pointing over to a large yellow blow up toy floating on the surface of the lake.

"I think it's some sort of trampoline" Tori glanced up, before tackling Blake into the water. Cam just shook his head, glancing around to locate Hunter. He was doing something. Diving under water, over and over again. Cam watched until he came back up, looking triumphant.

Turning away from the blond, he quickly swam over to the trampoline, pulling himself up, on top of it. It was breezy out, making him shiver, looking around he inspected the yellow craft. There was a slide off to the side. Looking down, something caught his eye. He slid off of the trampoline and dove under water.

Forcing his eyes open, he swam underneath the trampoline, coming up right underneath it. There was a space of a foot and a half, right underneath. Cam pulled himself up onto a piece of rope, leaning backwards, so he was laying on it. Yup, this would do. A quiet place that he could escape to if things got too, well, noisy.

He had just started to feel drowsy when a voice made him jump, he rolled over with a start, off of the rope, and onto something hard. He slipped under the water, but a strong hand pulled him up, with an arm around his waist. He came up gasping and spluttering. And face to face with a fairly worried Hunter.

"Are you okay?" The blond still had a strong grip around his waist, and it really wasn't something that he should think about in a position like this. He knew he was blushing, as he quickly grabbed onto one of the ropes, pulling himself away, trying to hide the effects of such close quarters. "I'm fine, you just startled me."

"Yeah, you kinda disappeared." His classic lopsided grin was back in place. "Oh I found something that I thought you might like." Hunter reached into his trunk pockets "hold out your hand" he instructed.

Cam held out his hand patiently, looking down as Hunter dropped a round shell in his palm. The shell was light green with a darker green lightning bolt line through the middle. There was also a small hole so he could put it on a necklace.

"Thank you" he looked up, to where Hunter was watching him carefully.

"No prob, now I have to go interrupt my bro's flirting." And with that he dove back under the water.

"Lightning bolt, huh." He could be reading into this way too much, but things were looking good. He'd just need to keep his eyes open. He did have two weeks after all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was burgers done on the BBQ. After Shane tried to burn the first few, Blake took over claiming he was the king of the BBQ. He chose not to say anything to that. Instead he decided to lounge in one of the lawn chairs, watching the Frisbee game that the others were having. As far as he could tell, Tori and Shane were a team, and Dustin and Cam were a team.

The game seemed to have reached a slight stale mate, with Dustin and Shane rolling around in the sand for control of the Frisbee, so he decided that this was the best time to indulge in his favourite past time; Cam watching. He had to admit that Cam's black jeans looked really good on him, but it was the string around his neck that caught his attention. It was a choker, and it had the seashell that he had given him earlier that day, on it.

He glanced away, just as Cam looked up. Pretending to watch the sunset, he watched Cam out of the corner of his eye. Cam just shook his head, completely aware of what Hunter was doing and he seemed amused by it.

He turned his head to see Blake watching him with a knowing look on his face. Hunter raised an eyebrow as if to say '_what?_'. Blake just gave a pointed look in Cams direction.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He muttered, getting up and grabbing a burger as Blake held out a plate full of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: "I am never going on that death trap again!"

Disclaimer: Yup, still not in my possession, too bad.

So, he had to admit that it had been three days, and he wasn't ready to kill anyone yet. And maybe, just maybe he was glad that he had been forced into coming to the cottage. Truthfully, after the first day, everyone seemed to divide off, doing their own thing. Shane and Dustin had gone backpacking over night, they'd be back later today, Tori had decided to go into town for something or another, and that had left Blake, Hunter and himself. Somehow the thunder brothers had talked him into tubing, which was why he was now hanging onto a small tube for dear life.

If he kept his eyes closed it wasn't so bad, but then again, in a way that was like admitting defeat. So he kept his eyes open, with the handles on the tube in a death grip, as they towed him around the lake at top speed. Next time, someone else could volunteer to go first, even if he hadn't volunteered at all, it's more like Hunter volunteered him. He could see the blond watching him from the boat, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Watching him. It was like whenever he looked up, Hunter looked away. It wasn't that he minded, it was just that he wasn't sure what he meant by it.

A sudden wave sent him flying into the air, as the tube was airborne underneath him. He hit the water hard, sinking into the silent depths, slightly dazed. He really was starting to wonder if the water had something against him, as he propelled himself to the surface. The boat was about twenty feet away, and he was immensely glad that he was wearing a life jacket. His limbs felt like jello. Blake had spotted him floating in the water and was steering the boat close enough for Hunter to pull him up and over the side, so that they were both sitting on the floor.

"You okay?" Hunter asked checking him over for injuries.

"Yes, but I am never going on that death trap again." He started undoing the clips to his life jacket, choosing to remain where he was on the floor of the boat. Hunter stood up, satisfied that Cam was not broken in anyway, and going over to the steering wheel. With Blake pulling in the tube. This gave him the perfect view of Hunter. He realised he was staring, and quickly looked away, only to see Blake watching him.

He blushed and focused on a point on the floor as they headed back to the doc.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude, I'm telling you, if you don't do something soon, I'll lock the two of you in a room together." Blake was sitting on Hunter's bed, as Hunter rooted through his duffle for his crimson sweater.

"You know I can't do that." He stood, growing even more agitated at the missing sweater.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Cam doesn't like guys, well dude, I'm telling you he was checking you out on the boat the other day." Blake rolled over to look under the bed "well, unless you own a green sweater, I found Cam's sweater." He held up a green sweater. Hunter snatched it away, placing it on a chair.

"I was cold, Cam lent me his sweater, 'cause I can't seem to find mine." He ran a hand through his hair, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Alright, dude I give up. Where could it be?"

"Maybe you should wear the green one." Blake smirked as Hunter threw one of his shirts at his brothers head. "Why do you want it so badly any ways?"

He picked up his duffle, emptying its contents onto the floor. "I'm cold. I don't like being cold." A knock on the door caught their attention, before Cam poked his head in.

"Hunter, you left your sweater downstairs." Hunter opened the door, shoving the pile of clothes out of the way. "I don't want to know, do I?" Cam asked looking around the room. Hunter took his sweater, pulling it on, muffling his response.

"Oh, I have your sweater too." He grabbed the green sweater from the chair.

"Thanks." Cam took the sweater, his fingers brushing against Hunters, before he turned and hurried out of the room.

"Dude, if you didn't see that, then it truly is hopeless." Blake watched Hunter blush red, toeing on his shoes.

"Come on, we're going to be late for the campfire." He turned to turn off the light, as Blake left the room ahead of him, showing his grin to the empty room.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If I owned them, they would be doing this on tv, not just in stories. Therefore I obviously don't own them.

Summary: "It's burnt sugar." "Exactly. Come on, it'll be good for you."

NOTE: Sorry it took me so long, my minds been going a mile a minute and to appease it, I had to write some other stories. Chapter 5, something...interesting...finally happens! Yay! Thanks for the reviews!

He was freezing. Ok, yes he agreed to be here, but that didn't mean he couldn't complain about being cold. He was just too content to spoil the mood right now. Especially since it involved sitting pressed up against a certain tall, broody blond on a very small log.

Dustin had started the others up in a campfire song he vaguely recognized, and both he and Shane seemed to be really getting into it, acting out the parts.

He spared a glance at Hunter, who was leaning forwards, attempting to keep his marshmallow from burning.

Cam stared at the flames, licking at the logs, with the multitude of colours within. Sometimes, it really was hard to believe that they battled evil space aliens on a weekly, sometimes daily, basis. Moments like this for example when all they had to be were themselves, relaxing out on the beach.

They were very lucky that Lothor had been quiet recently, which in some sense was probably was a bad thing, but sitting here with the winds and thunders, he couldn't bring himself to care. Something nudging at his side, snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Less thinking, more eating." Hunter held out a slightly brown marshmallow, looking at him expectantly.

"It's burnt sugar." Cam informed Hunter, looking at the offering with disdain.

"Exactly. Come on, it'll be good for you." He had a feeling that if he didn't eat it, Hunter would be bugging him about it for the rest of the night. Which had both good and bad traits.

"I don't see how it could be good for me." Cam replied dubiously, but still took the melted snack from Hunter. It really wasn't that bad, sticky and left a funny taste in his mouth, but really not that horrible. He had a sneaking suspicion that if he mentioned that to the blond, there would be no shortage of burnt marshmallows in the near future. He decided to keep his mouth shut.

A loud yawning noise caught his attention, as Dustin stood up and stretched, closely followed by Shane.

"We're gonna hit the sack, night dudes." Dustin headed off into the darkness with Shane in the direction of the cabin.

He really wasn't feeling that tired at the moment, used to staying up for hours at Ninja Ops. Looking back at the fire and he missed the look that Hunter shot Blake.

"We're uh headed in as well, too cold." He nodded goodnight to Blake and Tori as they followed the others example.

The startling silence made him extremely aware of the ninja sitting next to him. Glancing quickly over at his companion, he went back to studying the fire. If he concentrated hard enough, he could just make out the crickets. Deciding to say something, he opened his mouth to speak when Hunter beat him to the punch.

"Hey Cam? I've got a hypothetical question for you."

"Okay, what is it?" Hunter shifted almost nervously beside him, placing his toasting stick behind the log they were sitting on.

"Okay, so my friend from the track likes this person, right? Well, he's not sure if that person likes him. Everyone else seems to think so, but he's not convinced. Any idea as to how to tell whether said person likes him?" Cam raised an eyebrow. Hunter was asking him for dating advice? It didn't take a genius to figure out that Hunter was referring to himself. That just left the question as to why Hunter asked him and not Blake or one of the others. He was tempted to ask if somehow he had been transported into an alternate dimension. Instead he decided to reply, watching any hope he held that Hunter felt the same, die an agonizing death in the fire.

"Hunter, if your 'friend' feels that way about that person, waiting isn't going to get them anywhere. Trust me, I know." He added quietly.

The silence started to creep back in, pushing the comfortable feel of the fire away.

"So, they should act then." Hunter spoke suddenly, like he had had a sudden revelation.

"They'll never know unless they do something." Startled, Cam felt the air around them change, becoming almost charged. Like during a thunderstorm. Briefly he wondered if Hunter was doing this or it was in his mind. The blond twisted to face him, eyeing him carefully. He could feel Hunters stare boring into him, as though he were looking for something.

"So, hypothetically," Hunter hesitated, as though unsure whether to continue, "if I were to kiss you, what would happen?"

If he could of seen himself, he would of laughed. The shocked and surprised look on his face was almost comical. His mind had shut down, with a 'be right back' sign hanging on the door handle. Hunter was starting to look slightly uncomfortable. Mentally shaking himself, he closed his mouth thinking of a reply.

"Hypothetically, I would kiss you back." He was proud to say he managed to keep the blush off his face, as Hunter paused, then cupped the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Their lips moved easily against each other. Hunter slid closer and without meaning to, Cam pressed up against him, swiping his tongue across Hunters lips, looking for access. Heat surged through him as they deepened the kiss. Running his hands down Hunters back, sliding them under his sweater.

Hunter pulled back slightly, grinning. Cam was pleased to see he wasn't the only one breathing harder then normal.

Hunter's hair was messier then normal, his eyes half lidded. Added with the swollen lips and flushed expression and Cam was wondering if they'd ever make it back to the cabin.

As if reading his mind, Hunter said, "We are so gonna have to sneak in." He felt his own grin widen, as he looked over at the fire.

"We'll need to put the fire out soon, but how do you feel about hiking tomorrow?"

Hunters surprised but pleased smirk was worth the amount of teasing he'd be getting from Tori, for not listening to her before. How could he of known that she had been right when she had told him that Hunter felt the same?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The Cottage

Summary: "Alright, spill! I want all the details!" Tori demanded, grinning.

Disclaimer: Don't own…but I can wish

"You want me to go on that?" Hunter glanced back at Cam, as he climbed onto the skidoo.

"Yeah. It'll be fun, I guarantee that you'll enjoy it." He patted the seat behind him as Cam continued to stare at him incredulously. "Look, you can hold onto me." He raised an eyebrow suggestively, making sure Cam saw him look him up and down.

"I'm sure." He replied dryly, ducking his head slightly, to hide the blush staining his cheeks. "Just don't go over any jumps." He climbed on behind Hunter.

"Hold on tight." The blond smirked as Cam's grip around his waist tightened instinctively as he started the engine. He took off, waving to where Shane and Tori were laying on the beach. Then turned and headed away from shore, kicking up waves around them.

This trip just kept on getting better and better. With Cam's arms around his waist and head resting on his shoulder blade, he had never been more grateful that he had been stubborn enough to drag the samurai out of Ops.

Blake had been waiting in his room after the campfire, two nights ago. He had taken one look at his face and known that Hunter had finally done something. Unfortunately that meant the constant teasing, which led to the others knowing fairly quickly. None of them seemed to mind, which was a relief in itself.

Smirking to himself, he sped up the water craft. He was with Cam. Cam. He couldn't even bring himself to care that he sounded like a teenage girl.

He felt Cam slide forwards, so the samurai was pressed up against him. Ignoring the temptation to turn around and kiss him senseless, figuring that Cam wouldn't appreciate that, he focused on the islands in the distance. Maybe they could get lost for a few hours, Blake probably wouldn't be too worried and right now, he knew Cam probably wouldn't have any objections. After all, these islands around here had to be good for something.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was resting in the space under the water trampoline. Hunter had gone into town for some groceries with Blake. 'Brother bonding time', he called it. It made sense, since for the past few days, he and Hunter had been living out of each others pockets, while Blake and Tori did the same.

A blond head surfaced next to him, treading water.

"Hey Tori." He moved his legs, so she could sit next to him on the rope.

"Alright, spill. I want all the details." Tori demanded, grinning. Never let it be said she never got to the point. He had wondered when one of the others would start asking questions. Surprisingly he didn't mind. Didn't mean he'd make it easy.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Come on, between you and Hunter! I want to know exactly how it happened."

"Ummm, after you guys left the campfire…" He trailed off awkwardly. Horrified at the blush he knew was spreading across his face, he shifted, creating small waves around them.

"Well, its about time you guys got together. We've been placing bets on when the two of you would pull your heads out of the sand." She slipped off the rope and into the water. Cam was having difficulty deciding between outraged or curious.

"Who won?" He asked choosing curious, at least for now.

"Dustin." Tori smirked at his shocked expression, disappearing under the water. Cam lay back against the rope, closing his eyes. So, the others knew and hadn't acted any differently. He was relieved, they were his family.

It was amazing how much he had changed in the past few months. He honestly couldn't picture his life without the other rangers and he didn't really want to.

As bad as Lothor had made life, there would be no rangers if not for him and he'd still be at the Wind academy, unable to train. Only able to watch.

Hands grabbed his arm pulling him into the water. He forced his eyes open to see Hunter grinning at him. Cam raised an eyebrow as Hunter pointed at his mouth. When he didn't get the message, the blond rolled his eyes, swimming forwards until he was right in front of Cam. Then leaning in, he pressed his lips against the samurais.

Finally figuring out what the blond was trying to do, he responded to the kiss eagerly. They surfaced under the trampoline, grinning at each other. Somehow whenever he was with Hunter, or when Hunter came up with another weird idea, he couldn't help but grin like an idiot. One thing could said about being with Hunter, he'd never be bored.

The blond hoisted himself up onto the rope, making space for him. Rolling his eyes, he climbed up next to him.

"You're back early." Cam pointed out, watching Hunter swish his feet around in the water, distractedly.

"Nothing that interesting in town so we headed back." The blond leaned against him, casually. "So, what are you doing later? As in from now to some point tomorrow?"

Mentally groaning at his boyfriend's bluntness, he replied "Actually, I'm going hiking with Tori for a few hours. Something about not spending any time with me. Hunter, did you know about the bet they had on us?" Hunter was regarding him curiously. "Apparently they placed bets on when we'd, umm, pull our heads out of the sand, as Tori put it."

"Really? Who won?" At least one of them was amused. Hunter had been amused quite often recently, if he thought about it. It was a change from his normal broody self, but then again, he hadn't been his normal sarcastic self recently either. Shaking out of his reverie he answered.

"Dustin apparently." The younger man just nodded his head thoughtfully.

"Makes sense. Dustin is good at seeing things others don't. He figured out I liked you before Blake did."

"Oh really, how?" He quirked his eyebrow, as Hunter glanced at him.

"Dunno, guess it's the whole heart of the team thing again." He shrugged his shoulders. The trampoline shook suddenly, causing them to slip into the water. Dustin and Shane's grinning faces appeared above them.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Shane asked, bouncing slightly. Well, there went his peace and quiet. Hunter didn't look that pleased, treading next to him, either.

"Dude, Tori wants you to hurry up. Something about a hike and spending all your time on Hunter…or something." Dustin trailed off at the glares he was receiving. "Hey! I'm just repeating what Tori said!" He claimed defensively. Beside him Shane was rolling around in a silent fit of laughter.

"Dustin, unless you want to be on clean up at Ninja Ops for the next three weeks, I suggest you go find some place else to amuse yourself. That goes for you as well Shane." He watched, amused as the two rangers quickly jumped off the trampoline.

"Can you really do that? Put them on clean up, I mean?" Hunter asked

"Technically, no, but they don't need to know that. Now, come on, you can swim with me back to shore."

"Do you really have to go hiking? Wouldn't you rather stay here with me?" The blonds puppy dog eyes did seem fairly convincing and he would've liked to stay with Hunter, but he promised Tori and part of him was looking forward to some time, just with the water ninja.

"Yes I have to go." He pulled Hunter in for a quick kiss. "But I'll make it up to you later." He raised an eyebrow suggestively, before ducking under the water and heading back to the beach. Hunters slightly shocked grin fresh in his mind, keeping a smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: The first clap of thunder put Hunters nerves on edge.

Disclaimer: Still don't own, yadda yadda.

Note: I am sooo sorry that I haven't posted sooner! I got a little distracted…oops.

"Hey dudes." Hunter looked up from his spot in the large armchair next to the fire, as Dustin plopped down on the couch between Blake and Shane.

"What's up?" Blake shifted to give the yellow ranger more space in front of the tv.

"Looks like a storms coming in." He exchanged looks with Blake over the air and earth ninja's heads. They had both been feeling the storm approaching and judging by the adrenaline pumping through him, along with the way his brother was fidgeting, it was a big one. What worried him was that Cam and Tori were still out hiking. Not that he had any reason to be, they could look after themselves, had done that time and time again, too.

"What time is it?" He looked over to Shane.

"Almost 6, the others should be back soon, right?" The other boy seemed to pick up on his anxiety. The first clap of thunder put Hunters nerves on edge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cam looked up as lightning flashed across the sky.

"We should head back now." He told Tori, watching as she jumped down off a large boulder.

"I didn't even notice the storm coming in." She said, studying the sky. Picking up her bag, they started back the way they had come. Cam jogged to keep up as the rain started, first lightly, then coming in heavier sheets, until they could barely see the path in front of them.

"We should find shelter! Wait out the storm." He called out above the noise of the rain and thunder.

"I recognize this path, come on!" Tori called back, going on ahead. Cam reached up in a futile attempt to wipe away the rain from his glasses. He took a step forwards and tripped over a loose tree root, landing on his knees in the mud. His glasses went flying, quickly swept away in the downpour.

"Great." He muttered, getting to his feet, pushing his sopping hair out of his face. Shrugging his bag higher up onto his back, he set off again to catch up with the water ninja.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter was pacing by the window. They should have been back an hour ago. The storm outside had gotten worse, shaking the cottage with its ferocity, He glanced at the clock to see if any time had passed. 7:07 pm. Three minutes since he had last checked.

"Bro, if you look at that clock one more time, I will hide it." Blake placed a reassuring hand on Hunters shoulder, stopping the blonds insistent pacing.

"I'm worried and that stupid storm is just making it worse. I feel like I have to do something, anything." He fiddled with the hem of his shirt, glancing over at his brother. The worry was plain to see on the others face, as he tried to reassure Hunter again,

"Just you wait, it's only been an hour and with the storm, they're probably sitting somewhere dry, talking about their favorite subjects….us." Blake smiled weakly at his joke, before heading to the kitchen where the others were. He could just make out their muffled voices.

"Any luck with the morphers?"

"Nope, the storm's causing too much interference. Cam can make these things work on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere, but not with a small storm." Yeah, small storm, sure. The howling wind clashing with the regular claps of thunder really reassured him of that.

He wanted to believe Blake, really, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was really wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Next time someone suggested hiking, he was going to lock himself in a room and refuse to come out.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

You couldn't tell that he was wearing a green shirt. The mud was everywhere. No matter how much of it the rain would wash away, it was quickly replaced as he slipped and slid along what they had believed to be the path back to the cottage. Normally he'd have better balance, but he really couldn't be blamed for his lack of co-ordination at the moment.

Tori was still trekking in front of him, at least what he could see of her. He was about ready to fall over and that was saying something. Somehow he wasn't convinced that they were going the right way. He'd tried to contact the others with the morpher's earlier, only to get static. The electricity in the storm must of interfered with the circuits, something he'd have to fix when they got back.

Ahead of him Tori had stopped, resting against a tree, wiping her hair away from her face.

"We're not going the right way." He called out, coming to a stop next to her.

"We'll we can't go back the other way." He was sorely tempted to point out that it was her idea to continue this way in the first place, but that wouldn't get them anywhere. Instead he kept his mouth shut.

She walked ahead, while Cam tried to wipe some of the mud from his face. He glanced up, heading in the direction that Tori was heading in, when she dropped out of sight. Alarmed, he ran, slipping and sliding forwards, pausing close to where she had disappeared.

"Tori!" He called out, straining his eyes, looking for her. From what he could see through the heavy sheets of rain, he was standing at the top of a steep hill. "Tori can you hear me?!" He waited listening for a response.

"I'm stuck!" He sighed in relief when her voice floated up to him. Hopefully she wasn't too far down the hill.

"Are you okay?" If she was hurt then they were in trouble, with no way to contact the others, they were basically on their own.

"I hurt my ankle." His day just kept on getting better and better, next time someone suggested hiking he was going to lock himself in a room and refuse to come out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was going to check himself into a psychiatric ward if Cam and Tori didn't walk through that door soon. The door, in question, ignored his angry glare, choosing to remain closed. He could tell he wasn't the only one affected. Shane was pacing around the living room, every so often, glancing over to where Dustin was absently shredding small bits of paper.

Blake was still trying to get a hold of their missing friends with his morpher, but to no avail. He checked the clock that Blake had threatened to hide on him. 7:59, something was wrong. Every bone in his body was screaming it. He could tell the others knew it as well.

Hunter turned on his heel, heading to the kitchen. Opening and closing cupboards at random he quickly searched the room. The others walked in while he was rummaging through a drawer.

"What are you doing?" Shane asked, sitting at the small table. Smirking triumphantly, he held up three radios. Tossing one to Shane, he pocketed one and put the other on the table.

"Walky- talkies. I'm not sitting around anymore. Cam would never be this late, even if he was waiting out the storm. I'm going to find them, you guys coming?" At the affirmative nods he received from the others he continued, "Blake and I'll head north, while Shane and Dustin can go west." He rooted around in the drawer again, pulling out a series of flashlights.

"What's the third walky-talkie for?" Dustin asked gesturing to the other radio sitting on the table.

"In case either Tori or Cam come back while we're out. This way they can contact us." He scribbled a quick message on a scrap of paper, placing it next to the electronic device. "So they know where we are, just in case they find their own way back."

Hunter walked around the table, out into the front hall. Grabbing his jacket and first aid kit, he turned impatiently towards the others. "Hurry up." He called, opening the front door and heading out into the downpour.

"Bro, wait up!" Blake called, with the others on his heels as they grabbed their coats as well, and headed out into the dark.


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Dustin squinted through the darkness looking for any sign of their friends.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Cam slowly slid down the muddy slope. The rain had lightened up a bit, but he didn't think it would last long. Taking his chance, he had started down the hill, towards the blurry shape, that he hoped was his friend. Tori looked like she was another 20 feet from her he was. Her face was pinched in pain and as he got closer he could see that one of her legs was half buried under the freely flowing mud.

Cam continued to slip and slide his way down, scraping his arm on a rock, jutting out of the hill.

Reaching Tori, he started to clear away the mud that had her trapped.

"I think I can move." She wiggled her leg sliding it out of the hole. The edge of her shirt, caught on a nearby branch, tearing a small piece off.

"How's your ankle?" He wiped away some of the mud, prodding around the sore area. "It seems to only be a light sprain, it shouldn't be too bad, but you'll still have to take it easy."

"I guess we should of stopped, huh?" Tori looked at him sheepishly. He smiled tightly, at her form of an apology, shaking it off. No matter how tired, cold, sore or wet he was, Tori probably had it worse with her ankle. Cam sighed, wiping some of the water off his face and looking around.

"Do you thing you can walk on it? We need to get off this hill." She nodded, as he offered her a hand, pulling her to her feet, half supporting her weight. They turned, heading down the slippery slope. Gritting his teeth and concentrating on keeping his balance, Cam kept Hunters lopsided grin planted firmly at the front of his mind, forcing him to continue on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dustin squinted through the darkness, searching for any sign of their friends. Shane was walking slightly ahead of him, calling out to them, while following some sort of path. It was freezing, the rain and wind making it feel more like winter. He shivered, stopping to think of what Tori and Cam must have been going through.

"Dustin! You okay man?" Shane's hands on his shoulders sent shivers down his spine from something other then the cold. He nodded reassuringly, as the other teen pulled him closer, presumably to share body heat.

"Yeah dude, just worried. I mean- our friends are out there somewhere and I feel like we've been walking around in circles!" He ran a hand through his hair, with a frustrated sigh.

"We'll find them, like Blake said earlier- they're probably sitting someone, nice and dry." Shane tugged him closer again, swinging the flashlight around the path.

"I just can't shake this feeling that something's wrong. This all could have been prevented, right? I mean what if we had of gotten them to hang out on the beach with us or-"

"Dustin, you're rambling." Shane interjected

"But, I just can't help thinking everything could be different! Like, dude, what if, mmphf!" Shane cut off Dustin's rant, pulling their lips together for a quick kiss.

"Dustin, we can't change the past, now, lets keep looking for the others." Dustin nodded, slightly dazed, as Shane linked their hands together, continuing down the path.

"Uh, Shane?"

"Hmm?"

"The kiss? Was it, um-" Shane stopped, turning to face the other teen.

"I plan on many more, but in the meantime, we still have to find Cam and Tori." Dustin's grin widened, as he stepped around the red ranger, half dragging him down the path.

"Awesome! I mean, not about Tori and Cam, but you know…" He trailed off, sheepishly.

"We'll talk later." Shane promised, as they continued down the 'so called' path.


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: The heart of the team was hurting and all they could do was wait.

Disclaimer: Dont own, you'd think they'd understand by now.

Chapter 10

Hunter was worried and that made him frustrated, which meant that the tree had to suffer. His fist was stinging when he pulled it away from the large tree he had chosen to take his anger out on.

"Bro, I know you're worried. I am too, but you're going to hurt yourself if you keep this up." Blake stopped, shaking some of the water out of his hair.

Hunter sighed. Blake was right. All he really wanted was to be back at the cabin, curled up with Cam in front of the fire. Warm and safe. He just couldn't shake the feeling of dread. Thunder clapped over head, urging him on.

Hunter stepped forwards, then slipped. Landing in the mud, he felt something hard underneath him. Shifting, he reached to toss it away in annoyance and froze. In his hand were Cams broken, muddy glasses.

His heart in his throat, as he showed Blake the glasses. He felt numb, staring at the broken glasses, Cam's smirking face in front of him.

"This doesn't mean anything. He could of dropped them." Blake gave Hunter a hand up, keeping a hand on his arm. He looked at his brother, then pocketed the glasses.

"It just means we have to find them faster." He headed in the opposite direction of the flow of the water, hoping it was the right way. He'd find them. Wiping his blond hair, from where it stuck to his face, he led the way up the mountain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the lightning subsided, Cam helped Tori sit on the ground, underneath a tree he had picked out, then collapsed himself. The tree was large enough to provide them some shelter from the rain. Now all they had to do was wait for the storm to pass and to be found, all before the cold took effect.

He was drenched and numb. Not to mention exhausted, but he couldn't let either himself or Tori sleep. The cold would get them if they did.

He made a mental list of the supplies he had. A watch, an almost empty bottle of water, the shell necklace Hunter had given him and a pocket knife. Hunter. He was sure Hunter and the others would be out looking for them, all they had to do was sit and wait.

"Tori, we need to stay awake." He nudged her with his shoulder, getting a grunt in response. Frustrated, he pinched her arm, hard, deciding that she'd understand in the morning.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" Her words were slightly slurred as she tried to glare at him.

Cam could feel his own eyes drooping slightly.

"We need to stay awake. Hypothermia." His own voice was slightly slurred and he had started to shiver uncontrollably. Staring out into the late night gloom, the rain resuming its torrents, he could only hope they were found soon.

Cam smiled as he thought of Hunter. Hunter and his warm arms, warm body. He could do this. He had to. He wasn't a quitter. Hunter would find him. There was no doubt in his mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had reached the point where Shane couldn't see the hand in front of his face. He and Dustin had turned back earlier, when Blake had radioed that Cam and Tori were probably in the north. Now they were stumbling through the dark and into the warm light of the cottage. There really wasn't anything they could do besides stay in radio contact and wait. He just had to keep telling himself that Tori and Cam were dry and safe, waiting out the storm.

He wasn't sure if Dustin believed this or not, he could tell that the other teen was falling apart from it. The earth ninja had looked optimistic for awhile, but it had faded.

Shane glanced over at the other teen, smiling briefly to himself. Unbelievable, he had thought there may have been something between the two of them for sometime now, but he had been unable to act.

They headed to the living room, Shane pulling Dustin down, half on top of him, while he lay on the couch, wrapping his arms around the slender frame.

"They'll be fine and if they get back by themselves, we'll be here waiting." He ran his fingers through the curly brown hair, rubbing soothing circles. "Sleep a bit and I'll wait up just in case." Dustin lay his head down on Shane's shoulder, mumbling something incoherent, closing his eyes. He inhaled the unique sent that was only Dustin. Once again the heart of the team was in pain and all they could do was wait.


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: Cam jerked his head up as he blinked wearily.

Disclaimer: Dont own, maybe if i catch a lepracon ( i totally spelt that wrong)

Hunter would give anything to have Cam and Tori walk down the path towards them, smiles on their faces, laughing at some inside joke.

The path remained empty.

The rain had slowed to a light drizzle again, making the dark woods almost serene. The lightening sky signalled day break soon. The light would help their search considerably, if they could stay awake. His eyes were bloodshot and he felt like he'd could collapse at any moment.

Blake was running on pure adrenaline beside him. He would of loved to rest a bit, but if he did, he didn't think he'd be able to get back up.

Dustin and Shane had headed back to the cottage a couple of hours ago, when they had found Cam's glasses. Broken. He couldn't shake the sick feeling at the base of his stomach.

He stopped as he nearly slid down a muddy hill. Something caught his attention and he carefully continued half way down the slope.

"What is it?" Blake called down. The blond just waved for him to come down. Blake slid down to where he was, his gaze going to where Hunter was pointing. A small piece of light blue fabric, drops of crimson staining it. There wasn't a lot, but it was unmistakable. Blood.

"This way." He turned away from the rock, heading down the slope, feeling worse then before. Next to him, Blake's mouth was set in a grim line, face pale. The only good thing he could think of, was that they at least had a direction to go in now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cam's head jerked up as he blinked wearily. He had nearly dozed off there. It was becoming more and more of a task to keep his eyes open. He nudged Tori, snapping her out of the daze she was in.

"Talk to me. It'll keep us both awake." He mumbled, slurring the words. He was numb now, but a tingly feeling was spreading throughout him and through the haze in his mind, that worried him. Now if he could just remember why.

"Why Hunter?" Her head was resting on his arm, but he could barely feel it, let alone his own arm.

"Why Blake?" He shot back. She nudged him and he sighed. His brain couldn't take this right now. "I dunno, he's broody, untrusting, grumpy and as sarcastic as I am but then he's charming, romantic, funny and not to mention good looking," Tori snorted at the comment when he paused. "but the main thing is that…he understands me. Better then my own father even." He smiled as he thought of the blond. Tori had stopped making noises beside him, so he nudged her and again when she still didn't move. "Tori." His nudges were weak at best and only seemed to be sapping his strength. He pinched her hard, waking her up. "You need to stay awake." His head was heavy and foggy. What had they been talking about? Something, something that made him happy.

Beside him Tori was blinking hard, trying to stay awake. He wondered why. He was tired and so was she. They should sleep, they'd feel much better in the morning. But they had to wait for someone first. Someone important.

He really didn't care at the moment, he felt like he should, but he was too tired to.

The sun was coming up. He wouldn't have long to sleep, cause someone would be waking his up soon. His eyes were sliding shut against his own will.

"Cam." Tori mumbled, poking him weakly. "I see people." He pried his eyes open to see what Tori was talking about.

There were two people headed in their direction, one tall and one shorter. Blond hair. The taller one had blond hair, stirring a memory in his mind.

He pushed himself to his feet, staggering a bit, intent on grasping the memory that lay just out of reach. The two blurry figures in the distance stopped, then suddenly rushed towards them.

Cam took a step forwards, suddenly feeling light headed, his knees buckling as the ground rushed towards him His knees hit the ground, his body tilting sideways as he collapsed into a heap.

"Cam!" He could hear his name being called, faintly, as he closed his eyes, succumbing to the exhaustion.


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: He just wanted his family back together.

Disclaimer: Dont own...(checks room)...nope, dont own.

Chapter 12

He was warm and comfortable. Didn't really want to move, but he should, he decided. Now if he could just get his body to agree with him. Dustin's eyes shot open. Something warm was wrapped around him. He groaned, he hadn't actually meant to fall asleep. Outside the window the storm had ended, leaving way for the sun that was creeping over the tips of the trees.

He looked down, seeing red material underneath him, gently moving up and down with soft breathing. Shane. He was sprawled out on Shane, both of them on the couch. Judging by the even breathing below him, the other was still asleep.

The cottage was silent around them, signally that the others still had failed to return. He was worried. He had at least tried to be optimistic before, but now the worry was coming back full force.

They had to find Cam and Tori. There was no other option in his mind. It was a must. Cam and Tori would come walking through the door with Blake and Tori, laughing at how worried they had been and whining about wanting a hot shower.

They faced Lothor's aliens on almost a daily basis, he just knew this wouldn't be the end. The only question was, when and how would they come back. At this moment he'd give up his motor cross, hell, he'd give up all his money, just to have them all sitting around the living room, laughing, joking and telling stories.

They were family to him, even if they didn't realise it. He just wanted his family back together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter's feet wouldn't move fast enough. He watched in horror as Cam collapsed. Putting on a burst of speed, he quickly used his longer legs to out distance Blake.

"Cam!" He yelled, sliding to a stop on his knees, next to Cam's still form. "Cam, come on babe, wake up." He touched his boyfriend's cheek, pulling his hand back in shock. Cam was freezing. They needed to get them warm fast.

"Blake, we need to warm them up!" He called to where his brother was trying to wake Tori up. Cam's clothes were soaked from the storm, clinging to the samurai. Quickly and efficiently, Hunter stripped Cam down the his boxers, pulling off his own sweater and jeans, before pulling out an emergency blanket from the kit, throwing the other to Blake and curling up against Cam under the blanket. First thing first, they needed to warm the two up. Shared body heat was the best option at the moment. He wrapped his arms around Cam's waist, pulling the other man flush up against him.

"Bro, we need to get them to a hospital!" Blake called over to him.

"I know, I'm just not sure if we can streak all the way there with Cam and Tori." He rubbed Cam's arms, trying to warm up the cold skin. "We need to tell Shane and Dustin that we found them. Maybe they'll have an idea." He glanced over at Blake, where he was barely visible under the blanket next to Tori. Blake shifted, one arm appearing from under the blanket, tossing Hunter the radio.

Hunter caught it deftly, placing it close to his face.

"Shane, Dustin, you guys there?" The response was delayed before Dustin's groggy voice replied.

"What'is it?" Hunter glanced down at the slightly warmer, still unconscious man in his arms.

"We found them."

Dustin sounded considerably more awake now, "What, where? Are you guys on your way back yet?"

Hunter shook his head, before remembering that the earth ninja couldn't see him, speaking into the small radio. "They can't be moved yet, we need to warm them up first, then get them to a hospital, but we're not sure how to get them there." He lifted his finger from the button, hearing Shane reply,

"Why don't you get Cyber Cam to get you guys there?"

"Our morpher's aren't working." Hunter pointed out, glancing at the device on his wrist.

"Have you tried them recently? I mean, without the static from the storm, there's really no reason why they shouldn't work." He put the radio down next to him, glancing over at Blake to see if he heard.

"Go for it bro, what have you got to lose?" Hunter nodded, bringing the morpher to his mouth.

"Hey, cyber cam, can you hear me?" Silence followed, as he held his breath hoping for a response.

"Hunter, dude! Man is it good to hear from you guys! I've been trying to get a hold of you to warn you about a storm up in your area." Hunter grinned as Cam's holographic double's voice floated out of the device.

"Yeah, it just ended, but listen- I need you to get us to the nearest hospital, all of us." He added.

"Okay, I'll use creator dudes program, just give me a milli sec." Hunter picked up the radio, filling Shane and Dustin in quickly. Then putting it back down, he lay back waiting and found two blurry eyes watching him.


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: Grabbing Shane's hands, they danced around to an imaginary beat.

Disclaimer: If i owned them, i'd have videos, not just stories, therefor i dont own them...

Chapter 13

Cam could hear talking, but it sounded so far away. His eyes were so heavy and all he really wanted to do was sleep, but something about the voice made him want to open his eyes. He was kind of cold, but for some reason, not as cold as he had been before. Wait, cold? Why was he cold? He was back at ninja ops, curled up under his blanket.

Except he wasn't at ninja ops. He was at Dustin's uncle's cottage. With the other rangers, and he was cold because of the rain and the storm and….and he and Tori were lost. Lost on a mountain in the middle of nowhere! Then what was that warmth pressed up against him? It was spreading through him, warming him as well. Curious as to what was making him warmer, he pried his eyes open, taking a moment to focus on the blurry scene in front of him.

Blond hair. Hunter, it had to be Hunter.

Hunter glanced down at him and promptly froze. Cam watched him wearily for a moment, before the blond broke out into a huge grin.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Hunter's soothing voice had him relaxing. He was just now realising that he was only in his boxers and that Hunter appeared to be missing some clothes as well.

"I'm cold." The blond pulled him closer and the blanket higher up on him. "Why am I in only my boxers?"

Hunter blushed, glancing around. "We're in the middle of the forest, just waiting for Cyber Cam to transport us to the nearest hospital." He started rubbing circles on Cam's back, making him feel sleepy. Cam closed his eyes against his own will. He'd much rather stay awake and watch Hunter, but his body obviously had other plans as he succumbed to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dustin was bursting with excitement. He literally couldn't sit still. Grabbing Shane's hands, they danced around to an imaginary beat. 'They found them' chanting through his head and out loud.

Shane plopped down on the couch, pulling Dustin down on top of him. He leaned in for a kiss, met half way by the other teen. It was short and sweet and when he pulled back, he knew he was grinning like a buffoon, but really didn't care. It wouldn't be long now before his family was back together.

Resting his head on Shane's shoulder, he closed his eyes. All they had to do was wait for cyber Cam now.

He made a mental note to check the weather network the next time he suggested anything like camping.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blake kept his arms wrapped around his girlfriend tightly. She was too cold for his liking. His brother was laying a few feet away, talking softly to the sleeping tech.

They were just waiting for Cyber Cam now. He couldn't relax until Tori was safely in a warm hospital, where doctors could look at him and tell him that she was fine, that she would be okay.

Tori shifted in his arms, tilting her head as she glanced up at him hazily.

"Blake?" Blake smiled down at her, lips brushing her forehead softly.

"Hey Tor."

"Where are we?"

"In the woods." She nodded wordlessly, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"Hey guys!" Cyber Cam's voice sounded from the morpher strapped to his wrist.

"Hey, got any good news for us?" Hunter asked.

"Yup, hold onto your hats dudes, I'll get you guys to a secluded place outside the hospital." A strange warmth seeped into him, spreading through him. He opened his eyes, not having realised that he had closed them. They were in a small clearing, surrounded by trees, a large building on the other side of the trees.

Grinning, he kissed the top of Tori's soft blond hair.

"We made it."


	14. The End

Summary: You'd better be here when I wake up.

Disclaimer: Dont own...but someday when i rule the world!

Chapter 14

Whispering made it's way slowly into his sleep-clouded mind. He was warm and content and really in no hurry to move from the cocoon of warmth. Warm was good, especially since he had the distinct feeling that he had been very cold before. There were voices tickling mind, making him want to know what they were saying, but at the same time knowing that if he acknowledged them, he'd have to give up the strange feeling of weightlessness that he was currently enjoying.

"-dinner soon." It was getting harder to ignore the voices now, the words bringing back strange memories that seemed to enjoy flitting away as soon as he decided to focus on them, like rain. Lots and lots of rain. He hated rain, although he wasn't completely sure why. He groaned as he was abruptly dragged back to the real world.

Cam forced his sleep caked, eyes open, closing them against the harsh lights.

"Mrfhpgd." He muttered, attempting to open his eyes again, this time squinting against the lights. Apparently he was in a hospital. That wasn't right, he had been in the middle of nowhere last time he had checked.

"Cam!" He tilted his head, locating the source of the voice. Hunter's face was grinning down at him, Shane and Dustin standing behind him, matching smiles.

"Bout time you woke up." He turned his head the other way, to where Tori was sitting in another hospital bed, like his own.

"Hospital?" He phrased the word as a question, too tired to form a complete sentence.

"Cyber Cam transported us to just outside the building, you were kinda out of it at that point." Hunter explained, grabbing Cam's hand and threading their fingers together.

"Cyber Cam." He repeated, glancing down at his and Hunters joined hands, a memory was nagging at him, just out of reach. "Weren't we in our boxers?" He asked finally, glancing up. Cam watched, slightly annoyed as Dustin and Shane doubled over laughing, while Hunter turned an interesting shade of red.

"Yeah, um, cyber cam thought it would be funny to send those a few minutes later. Apparently he 'forgot' to send them with us."

"Dudes, it's totally not funny! We nearly had to walk into the hospital with only our boxers and t-shirts on!" Blake smacked Dustin's arm lightly, grin betraying his complaint.

"But what cute boxers they were." Tori teased, pulling Blake back down onto the bed with her. Cam was just content to listen to his friends teasing each other, not really in the mood to point out that they were in a hospital and that, yes, they could get kicked out if they kept getting louder. Hunter seemed to notice his mood, shifting closer so they could talk without being over heard.

"So, even with the whole getting lost in the woods thing, are you glad we dragged you along?" He whispered. Cam pretended to ponder this, earning a light poke on his arm for his troubles.

"Hey! No picking on the wounded." Cam complained, surprising himself at his lack of sarcasm. Hunter just grinned, going to poke him again. "Fine, fine, I did have fun." He admitted grudgingly.

"Thought so." Hunter muttered, stealing a quick kiss when the others weren't paying attention. "Next time, we check the forecast though." He added.

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell us!" They looked up at Tori's excited voice, jaws dropping open at the sight of Shane and Dustin, arms wrapped around each other, lips meshed together.

"Kind of just figured it out ourselves." Shane said sheepishly, pulling away, but keeping his arms wrapped around the air ninja.

"See! This trip wasn't completely horrible!" Dustin grinned. "We'll have to do this again next year!" Cam just rolled his eyes, suddenly feeling exhausted. Hunter picked up on this quickly enough, shooting a meaningful glance at his brother.

"Well, we'd better let these guys get some sleep." Blake announced, leaning over to kiss Tori.

Shane and Dustin waved by, heading out the door, followed by Blake. Hunter made to follow, but was stopped when Cam grabbed his hand suddenly, pulling him back.

"You'd better be here when I wake up." Cam threatened. Hunter just smiled softly, kissing him.

"Always will." Cam nodded, eyes sliding shut, almost against will, as Hunter pulled away, heading out the door to where the others were waiting.

**Finally after so long…**

**THE END**


End file.
